onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lord
The Demon Lord is a boss monster in One Way Heroics. It is encountered when the red and white hands on the clock in the upper-right corner of the screen meet. Encountering the Demon Lord Varies by difficulty *In the Walk in the Park difficulty, the Demon Lord appears at ~400km *In all other difficulties, the Demon Lord appears based on time. The amount of time until the Demon Lord appears can be seen on the Demon Lord clock. One quarter of the clock represents approximately 19 hours. On difficulties other than Walk in the Park, the Demon Lord will chase the hero for 3 hours before vanishing. On Walk in the Park the Demon lord will never leave, quite literally chasing you to the end of the world, but will be restored to at least 50% health and get a stat boost if forced to respawn by falling into the darkness. Fighting The Demon Lord is unique among enemies in that it has a "Barrier" which protects it from your attacks. Until the barrier is depleted, every time you (or any party member or NPC) would deal damage to the Demon Lord it will be negated and a single level of barrier will be removed. Combo hits and party members can deplete several barriers in one turn. Critical Hits, Force spells (including King Victor's attacks), attacks with any Holy weapon except the bow, damage over time effects and some abilities (such as Bash) all bypass the barrier entirely. *HP totals will be recalculated between appearances and scale based on the number of km traveled. *Will regain some Life between appearances. *Will lose a few barrier layers between appearances, to a minimum of 5. *Gets an increase in stats and +100% increase in Life every time the player unseals its power in a Demon Shrine. Tactics *When the Demon Lord meditates, walk away to dodge the spell. *The Demon Lord is not obstructed by terrain, but cannot move through walls; however, if the player is on the other side of a wall the Demon Lord will begin attacking it to break through. Moving along the wall will make the Demon Lord pace along the other side instead of attacking. *Don't bother using normal attacks on the Demon Lord during the first two or three appearances; you're unlikely to get past all the barriers, and even if you do your stats aren't high enough to do much damage. Attacks that ignore the barrier are ok if you can survive a few turns in melee. Conversely, during the final battle attacks that ignore the barrier don't mean much unless you can use them repeatedly (via a near-perfect critical rate, a large stamina/energy pool, or a holy weapon) and you're better off using normal attacks to deplete the barrier faster (via combo hits). *The Demon Lord is vulnerable to status effects. A Scroll of Confusion will let you wail on it for a while with only a 1 in 8 chance of being attacked each turn and attack his backside for bonus damage, and any source of Paralysis lets you stand back and attack safely with a spear or bow. Be careful not to be caught off guard when he recovers though! These effects can also be great tools for escaping him earlier in the game. *Do not let the Demon Lord be swallowed by the darkness! It will teleport away immediately, but when it returns it will be fully healed. This is generally only a problem in dungeons or if you paralyze or confuse the Demon Lord. *Don't forget your Awakening ability! The game ends as soon as the Demon Lord dies, so feel free to spend all remaining charges if you think you can do enough damage to finish the fight. *The Demon Lord will attack NPCs who are in its way, and will almost always kill them in one or two turns. Killed shopkeepers drop their whole inventory and killed chefs drop a Tasty Lunch (unless you already bought it of course), letting you get valuable items very early on. You may not always be able to reach the items however, since the Demon Lord is still chasing you, and you probably can't carry everything they were selling. Drops Befriending To befriend Demon Lord, you will need to: 1) Be playing on any difficulty level above "Walk in the Park." Attacking the darkness on "Walk in the Park" does nothing. 2) Provoke Dark Dragon by throwing a Holy Weapon into Darkness, shooting any arrow in Darkness from Neith's Holy Bow or by attacking it with Holy Lance Longinus. 3) Deal damage to Dark Dragon. 4) Throw Buddy Tablet at the Demon Lord and you will be able to recruit the Demon Lord for 3 charisma. Throwing a Buddy Tablet at the Demon Lord without dealing damage to the Dark Dragon will remove hostility for the encounter, but future encounters will need to be dealt with separately. It also changes the personality of the Demon Lord to have friendly dialog for all future encounters. - - - - Show / Hide Spoilers - - - - Demon Lord is the sister of King Victor, her name is Sara Lucrucious. She reveals to the hero that she is an immortal being, her and her brother are the only remaining people of an ancient civilization which was swallowed by the Darkness. She awoke the darkness because if it had been allowed to sleep, it would have grown exponentially in power and swallowed the world. To stop the Darkness, the summoner must be murdered. Death via suicide does not stop the Darkness' expansion, so the hero must kill Sara. If you talk to the demon lord after entering the dimensional passageway while they are still in your party, they will say the following: Hey. . . I thought you were gonna defeat the Darkness? At this point I don't think you'd be able to fight the Darkness anymore. Well that's ok. . . If you're going to sever something, might as well do it from the roots. The enemy is strong and frightening. Category:NPCs Category:Recruitable NPCs